Lucy?
by PowerPulser
Summary: Lucy. she changed all of the sudden, and now, she seems to be the "Girliest" girl out there! ... that isn't Lucy, is she?
1. Chapter 1

Lucy. She was the goth one, the dark one, who only wears dark, looks depressed and writes poems.

Yeah, she's the one you'd least expect to be reading books about ponies all alone in the bathroom at night.

"Sigh… i'd better get back to my bed" she said, her tone not changing.

She closed her pony princess book. The one she liked to read to 'take a break from the gothic', and got off the toilet.

She looked ouside the window for a moment. It was a full moon.

She always wished to turn into a werewolf, a vampire or one of those dark beasts sometimes. She'd like to drink blood…

She turned once more to the bathroom door. Her hand slowly reached the key, and turning it, unlocking the door.

She moved her hand a bit upwards, coming into contact with the door knob.

" _Lucy…"_ She froze instantly. Who had called her?!

Maybe it was a ghost! Or a vampire! Whatever it was, she was excited.

She quickly turned. No one was there. "What the…"

" _Luuuuucy~~~ come here to me!"_

It… it was coming from the mirror. Lucy could not help but hurry over there, her curiosity and dark ideas flowing through her mind.

She looked into the mirror.

Lucy's face… it was confused.

In the mirror… was her reflection?

No… it was not!

"W-who are you?!" asked Lucy, slightly confused, and scared.

The figure in the mirror looked like lucy. Her hair was blond, like lucy's would if they weren't dyed black and had a red bow on it. They were long, and they covered her eyes.

Her t shirt was pink, and she had a short skirt. She clearly had a shirt under the first, and it's sleeves were visibles. They were white and bright red striped.

Lucy couldn't see her legs or shoes, as she reached the mirror like Lucy did.

She looked energic and bright and happy. The contrary of lucy.

" _Oh, you don't recognize me?"_ asked the figure.

Lucy shook her head, and gulped.

" _What's the matter Lucy? You look like you've seen a ghost!"_ Lucy looked scared. It was the figure's appearance that scared her for some reason.

"w-why should i r-recognize y-you?!" Asked Lucy, her legs trembling with fear, and her tone insecure and scared.

" _Because i am you, Silly!"_ Said the figure, before tilting her head and giggling.

Lucy's heart was racing now.

"N-No! T-that's not true!" She said, before backing off a bit from the mirror.

"of course it's true! Now, why don't you just let me…." Her smile spread on her face like plague, revealing that her intentions were not good.

Lucy started backing off more as she realized the figure was leaving the mirror to get her, but her back soon met the wall, stopping her.

"GAAH-!"

That was all that the other 10 siblings needed to wake up.

Everyone of them was fast, and didn't hesitate to rush into the bathroom.

Except Lily, who was crying in Lisa's hands, which was trying to calm her down.

The door was unlocked, and everyone managed to enter easily. Only to find a confusing sight.

Lucy passed out on the floor, holding a princess pony book in her hands.

"…Lucy?" Asked Lincoln.


	2. Chapter 2

It was morning.

Singing birds, bright sun and nice weather were all over Royal woods.

"Breakfast is ready!" shouted Rita, calling her 11 childs.

Following the smell of eggs and bacon, everyone reached the dining room.

Everyone who was older than Lincoln, sat at the grown up's table.

Lincoln, and his younger sisters sat at the kid's table. This was a normal everyday at the Loud house.

Lucy hadn't shown up tho. She was still knocked out.

"Do you guys know what happened to Lucy?" Asked Lincoln, taking a bite from his delicious Bacon.

Lisa was the first to Answer:

"I think it is safe to assume that Lucy slipped, and had a concussion, thus knocking her out"

Lana was next:

"i think she saw a spooky ghost that was so spooky, it scared even her!"

Lola had to disagree:

"ghosts don't exist, Lana! She probably hit her head or something like that… But i guess if she reads princess pony books, she isn't so 'Dark' after all" At this statement, Lincoln, Lola and Lisa nodded, and continued eating.

Lana still hadn't changed her idea.

Breakfast continued normally. As normal as the loud house can get, at least until…

"oh, hi Lucy-…" Rita stopped. Everyone instantly turned, at the mention of Lucy.

Her daughter had apparently decided to change look. She wore a pink t-shirt, a short pink skirt, and a red bow. Other than that, she looked the same.

"Hi!" she said, her tone filled with joy.

Everyone was surprised, and Lily was wondering if she even was her sister.

After all, she recognized people by their clothing, since, in her family, they wore the same everyday.

She walked over to the kids' table and sat down. Rita gave her a plate of eggs and bacon, and she began eating.

Everyone kept staring at her for a couple minutes, until Lisa decided to speak up.

"uhm… my Sister, may i know why did you change your style of clothing from "Gothic" to… well… "Girly?"" She asked.

Lucy raised her head, to look at Lisa. A big smile still on her face.

"oh, nothing! I just wanted to change a bit!" She answered, once again, with joy in her tone.

"what happened Earlier tonight? You passed out in the bathroom!"

Asked Lincoln.

"Oh… uhm… i was reading and i accidentally slipped. Sorry if i made you worry, but i feel completely fine!" She said.

She finished her breakfast, and got up.

"i'll be in my room, if you need me!" She said, before walking up the stairs.

Everyone looked at eachother, a thick layer of confusion on their faces.

"I should check if the concussion damaged her brain."

Lisa got up, and headed towards Lucy's and Lynn's room.

Silence reigned once again in the loud house.

 **Meanwhile…**

Lisa knocked on Lucy's room.

"Come in!" She answered.

Lisa opened the door.

Lucy was on her bed, looking into a pocket mirror. She closed it, and turned towards Lisa.

"what is it, Lisa?" she asked, still smiling.

"I need to control your brain." Answered Lisa, while plugging some kind of machine in a power outlet in the wall.

"Of course, Sis! Anything for you!" Lucy had never allowed her sister to test on her, and that was another reason to worry.

She activated the machine, and plugged some kind of helmet to it. She then put it on Lucy's head and began waiting.

"Ooo! What does this machine do?" Asked Lucy, acting as childish and as girly as Lisa could immagine. At this rate, she was going to beat Lola in being Girly.

"Oh, nothing Sister, just relax for a moment please" She said.

The machine started beeping, and various parameters came out.

"… you're… you're fine?" Said Lisa, surprised.

"Of course i am! Why shouldn't i be?"

Lisa didn't respond, she just unplugged the machine and walked out of her room, still questioning the sudden change.

Everyone else was in the corridor, waiting for Lisa.

"is lucy Ok?" Asked Lori.

"Strangely… Yes" Answered Lisa.

"Why did she change like that then?" asked Lincoln.

"i don't know, it seems unnatural." Everyone peeked into the room. There was Lucy, brushing her hair and looking into a golden pocket mirror.

"where did she get that mirror?"

Asked Lynn.

Lucy closed the pocket mirror, and turned towards the door.

Everyone quickly closed it, to avoid getting seen.

"Like… i've never seen it before" said Leni.

"what are you talking about?" Everyone jumped in fear.

It was Lucy, who had apparently teleported behind them.

Nobody could explain this to themselves.

"B-But-?!" Shouted Lincoln, before opening the door to the room, and realizing that Lucy had magically left the bed, leaving only the hair brush on it.

"how did you get here?!" Asked Lincoln, creeped out.

"I have my tricks… what were you talking about?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Oh… Nothing!" Answered everybody.

"Ok!" She said, before hopping back into the room like a little girl.

"maybe… maybe we should leave her alone" everyone nodded, and headed to their proper room.

As Lynn entered the room, she saw lucy looking at 2 books. One was her poems, and the other one was… A pink book with "DIARY" written on it. She threw away the poems, and began wriring on the diary.

Lynn couldn't believe her eyes at that point, what happened to her dark sister?


	3. Chapter 3

An unusual silence was present in Lucy's and Lynn's room. The only things that could be heard were the pen which was used to write in Lucy's Diary and the bouncing of Lynn's red ball.

Nothing much was happening in that Saturday morning, and Lynn was getting bored.

The bouncing started getting repetitive… _Terribly_ Repetitive.

So repetitive, that she started to immagine what was going on inside Lucy's head.

Was she crazy?

Did she suddently get tired of being gothic?

Did someone took over her mind?

Did she accidentally came in contact with one of Lisa's crazy experiments?

"Ouch!" while thinking, she lost her coordination, thus letting the ball she was bouncing against the wall, end up in her eye, breaking her line of thoughts.

Lucy didn't even turn for some reason, she just kept on writing and writing and writing… until she finally closed her diary only to open the pocket mirror and look into it.

What Lynn noticed, is that Lucy didn't seem to use the mirror to look at herself… she just opened it, looked into it without moving an inch, and then smiled, only to close it and return to what she was doing before, like if she was checking on a smartphone.

"… Hey Lucy? Where did you get that pocket mirror?" Asked Lynn. Lucy turned over to her.

"my pocket mirror? It was just a gift from a friend at school! Why?" She Asked.

Lynn was wondering who this 'Friend' was.

"Nothing, it's cute, i guess…" She Answered, before grabbing the ball back, and continue bouncing it.

Lucy grabbed the mirror and opened it.

 **Meanwhile…**

Lucy was looking around. Her usual dark clothes always on her. She was in a room with no end. Everything was dark, and the only thing to give her some light, was a little candle, which let out a faded blue light.

She had been searching for an exit for over 2 hours, since she woke up in there.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" She asked, keeping her monotone voice even in a situation like this.

To answer her question, she heard giggles. She couldn't tell where it was from, and it was disorienting.

"hello?"

"oh, Lucy… you know, having my body back really is fun! I get to talk, to write… and dress like i want!" Answered the voice. She recognized it as her own.

"what are you doing to my body?" Shouted Lucy, still trying to figure out where it came from.

"oh, just making sure that it is as cute as it has never been!" Answered once again the voice.

Lucy wasn't having this. She started walking around.

"whatever kind of spirit you are, i am able to banish you!" She shouted, now angry.

"of course… you're a sinner, after all… but you can't banish me trapped in there!" The voice began laughting like a maniac.

"guess you're trapped forever, aren't you?"

"NO, I'M NOT!" Shouted Lucy.

She turned, only for her candle to reveal the figure she saw in the mirror.

"Yes, you Are!" Said the Figure, in a playful tone, before blowing her candle off, leaving her in complete darkness.

 **Meanwhile…**

Lucy was changing her bedsheets into something more… Pink.

Lynn at this point, had left the room To walk into Lisa's.

"Lisa! Please, you've got to help me!" She shouted, scaring both Lisa and Lily.

"help you in _what?"_ She answered.

"You must bring Lucy back to normal!" She said.

Lisa just looked at Lynn, visibly angry.

"Sister, i recognize that you're in denial, but that change is nothing anomalous. It might seem strange, but there is nothing to worry." Answered Lisa.

"Y-You don't understand! She would never do something like this!" Lisa didn't hesitate to answer this time:

"Stop! Sister, i will not do anything to 'help you' since there is no need to! Now, get out of my room!" and with that, Lisa threw Lynn away from her room, and closed the door.

Lynn wasn't having it tho.

She slowly opened the room, and saw that Lucy was looking into the mirror she was apparently obsessed with.

Beeing as sneaky as she could, She got behind Lucy without getting noticed.

She looked into the mirror, and saw something that shocked her.

The real lucy was shown in the mirror instead of this one. She was crying, and wore her normal clothes.

Lucy closed the pocket mirror, and quickly turned.

"L-Lynn! What were you doing?" Asked Lucy.

"N-Nothing!" She quickly answered.

"Don't ever do that again!" shouted Lucy.

Lynn quickly nodded, and walked out of her room.

"i must tell the others!" she hurried over to the living room, where Lori, Leni, luna and luan were watching tv.

"Girls! Something is wrong with Lucy!" She shouted. The 4 girls turned over to her.

"yeah, we noticed" they said.

"No! It's different! She was looking into that strange pocket mirror, and i saw her crying!" She said.

"Did she get hurt or somethin'?" asked Luna.

"No! She wasn't really crying, it was only in the reflection, and in there she was even wearing her normal clothes!" he shouted.

"Lynn, for a prank, this isn't that much believable" Answered Luan.

"Like, Luan's right!" Continued Leni.

Lynn was tired of this, and stressfully walked away.

She had to get to the bottom of things.

But… she probably needed help.

And since the smart one wouldn't help her… who could she ask?

She immediately took out the twins. She didn't want them.

She also took out those 4. They weren't going to help her.

Lily, of course, no.

At this point, only Lincoln was left.

" _oh no…"_ She thought, as she made her way to his room.

Knock knock.

"gah!" She then heard a loud thump, like if Lincoln fell.

"Uhh… Lincoln?"

"yeah, yeah! Just a second!" he answered from the other side.

After a minute, the door open.

"Ehy, Lynn, what is it?" Asked the white haired boy.

Lynn looked around herself, visibly nervous.

"uhm… Lynn?" asked Lincoln once again.

Lynn instantly made a sigh of relief, and went inside Lincoln's room, pulling him in too.

She quickly closed the door behind them.

"Lincoln, you've gotta help me!" She Begged, going on her knees.

"whoa! What do you need that is so important?" Asked Lincoln.

"it's Lucy! She would never act like that! Something must have happened to her! She is not a 'pinky girly girl princess' like Lola!" Lincoln raised an eyebrow. From past experience, He could tell where this is going.

"exactly what do you want me to do?" he asked.

"I… I… I don't know. I just want to know why she changed so suddently!"

"Then why don't you just ask her?"

Lynn's face lit up.

"LINCOLN YOU'RE A GENIOUS"

"… no i'm not, it doesn't take a lot to-"

Lynn had already left the room.

She walked into her own, and walked over to lucy.

"oh, hey Lynn! What is it?" Asked The not-so-goth girl.

"i just wanted to ask… why did you change so suddently?"

Lynn didn't expect the sudden change of Lucy's face. She couldn't see it entirely, but she could figure it anyways.

She was sad.

"well… i…" She started.

"Don't worry Lucy, you can tell me." She said, trying to comfort her.

"… i have actually been thinking about this for a long time, If beeing goth was actually for me, if i was hiding emotions, if it was just bad for me… well… i realized that yes. It was bad for me. I just hated it, but i wouldn't admit it. So today, i just left all that dark behind me. I am sorry if i haven't talked with anyone, expecially you. After all… you're my favourite sister."

They both had a smile now.

"don't worry, It's ok. You're my favourite sister too"

"Awww"

They both turned towards the door. That chorus of 'Awws' meant someone was spying on them.

Lynn quickly opened the door, only to face her other 8 Sisters, and her brother, Lincoln.

Her siblings could sense her rage.

"it's not nice to spy on others!"

It was Lucy, who had magically appeared behind the others.

"W-We thought you had stopped being like that!" Said Lincoln, scared by the sudden appearance.

"Yes. But i still like to do this." "Now, leave us alone." They both said. Everyone instantly went away.


End file.
